


The Trials and Tribulations of Having Two Hands

by GalacticGat0r



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Everyone in the S5 just loves Goggles, Its a big gay circle, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGat0r/pseuds/GalacticGat0r
Summary: Goggles daily life with the entire S5.





	1. Missing Jacket

It didn’t occur to Goggles what exactly he was wearing, it didn’t occur to him that this wasn’t his usual jacket and that it had no resemblance to it- not even the texture and sound were the same. Nothing clicked in his head, the gears had cobwebs all over them and a thin layer of dust. He didn’t realize what he was wearing until the heat started to really get to him, and when Specs pointed it out.

“Hey Goggles, I didn’t know you owned a leather jacket.”

“I don’t-“ and now he would come to regret those words heavily. The entire blue team look at each other before settling into a fit of giggles. Goggles flushes in embarrassment and head ducks down to try and hide the blue tinge on his cheeks. 

“Goggles, is that Rider’s jacket?” They didn’t even think he would lend out his precious black inky rider so willingly! Unless... oh! Scandalous! Though, it was obvious something between them would kick off, but letting Goggles wear his jacket? Unheard of! How deep were they into the relationship? 

“Well, no! Yes? I mean-!” Goggles sputters over his words as he tries to explain the situation, but he’s quickly interrupted when a pair of strong arms wrap around his torso. Speak of the devil and he may appear!

“There you are- I must of left my jacket with you from last night....” Rider trails off as he glares up at the other Inklings- a silent death threat. The other three effectively fall silent, swallowing lumps in their throats. Maybe not the actual devil... but Rider sure as hell takes the cake with his famous glares. 

“Rider! I’m sorry I, uh, just.... I guess I just grabbed it and went!” Goggles sinks into the other as his nerves melt away. How could he have mistaken his jacket for a leather jacket? Then again he had a habit of putting on odd clothes in the morning, or just.. forgetting all together! But it was no excuse, especially with everyone giving him an odd look on the passing.

His thoughts quickly vanish as lips press to his cheek in a damp kiss. “Don’t be. Besides,” Rider murmurs in his ear, planting another kiss right on the tip, "it looks great on you, babe."

Maybe he should steal his jacket again.


	2. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Army usually goes on his early morning jogs alone, but this time he has some company.

It was still dark at 5 AM, but it was the perfect time to do some morning exercises. No one was around this time of day, being both too dark and too early to really start anything. Some squids, however, didn’t think this, and was out and about enjoying the quiet morning. 

Army donned on sweats and a tank top, aiming to both stay warm and to keep a decent airflow throughout his upper body. He started his morning with a simple jog, following a specific path he set out for himself-- it was memorized by heart now, having been following this path for years. His team usually started an hour later and then Army would meet up with them to participate with their exercises, but he always appreciated his own personal time.

“Hey Army!” A familiar voice calls out that causes the drill sergeant to stop, though still jogging in place to keep the burn going. “Goggles? You’re up early!” He says, bemused. To his pleasant surprise Goggles was also wearing something light- though with a jacket. 

“Yeah! I wanted to meet you at your apartment but I slept in!” how typical... “but I caught up so I could join you!” The blue inkling slows down as he approaches, then beside as Army starts to jog again. 

“You’re too kind, Goggles... you didn’t have to come out here, you know. I know you enjoy sleeping in.” it always baffles Army how much Goggles sleeps in- was he a hard sleeper, does he party during the nights, or does he really just enjoy sleeping the extra minute or hour. Really, who knows with this guy. 

“Of course I wanted to come out here! You’re my boyfriend and I want to support you the best I can! Even if that means sacrificing some extra sleep!” he beams. Though obviously looking dead exhausted, he still plasters a wide grin on his face, pushing on through this grueling morning. 

Army swells up considerably at the words and returns the grin with his own small smile. 

“I love you so much... let’s continue on the route, then!”

Mornings feel a little less lonely now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know i actually have all these written out- like all the chapters i want to publish... i just dont have a lot of time to proof read and edit.

**Author's Note:**

> im a sucker for poly ships and ive been wanting to write poly goggles for so long. hes a little squid with so much love in his heart. also these are all v short because i wrote them on discord


End file.
